butterfly
by Lxssnape
Summary: Severus gets another chance at life... starting with his worse memory...can he make things better for himself?
1. Chapter 1

Severus was temporarily blinded as light flooded his eyes, causing him to blink a few times while his pupils adjusted. He looked around in confusion and wondered why he was under the impression he was dying on the floor of the shrieking shack a second ago. He looked down at the piece of parchment in his hands, hoping to find a clue. 'O.W.L. Defence against the dark arts', he read, as his breath hitched and his heart stopped.

'No... no please no...' he thought to himself. He looked over at the tree and sure enough, there were the last two people he wanted to see. His pulse quickened as his mouth went dry... he started packing his bag as fast as possible and tried not to draw attention to himself. He held onto his wand for safety. He couldn't understand what was happening and at the moment he didn't care, all he cared about was getting out of the danger zone and going somewhere safe, potentially the library. He crouched behind the bush and slowly started sneaking backwards, never taking his eyes off Potter. He was almost out of Potter's sight when he caught a flash of red light near the lake. He turned his attention there and saw Lily, who hadn't noticed him yet, and was laughing along with another girl Severus didn't care enough to see if he recognized. He stood up dropping his school bag forgetting what he was doing and walking towards Lily as if in a trance. He was halfway there before he heard the voice he dreaded the most: "Hey! Snivellus!" James yelled "expeliar-" before he could complete the spell James' and Sirius's wands were shot out of their hands and into the hands of a smug Severus. James pointed at Severus, his mouth closing and opening like a fish. Severus gave them the slightest smirk, said, "sod off Potter," and threw both of their wands somewhere in the grass. He continued walking toward Lily who had now turned her attention to him and was smiling at him. As Severus got closer Lily ran over and gave him a hug and Severus relished the warmth until Lily pulled away. He looked at the other girls and his heart throbbed as he realized who everyone was and his brain started going through how each of them would die. His eyes finally landed on the girl Lily had been talking to and Severus felt a stabbing pain in his heart as he stared into the hazel eyes of Alice Longbottom, although she wasn't a Longbottom yet. Severus actually never learned her last name.

"Sevy, that was awesome! How did you do that? Didn't know you could disarm two people at once!"

Severus gave an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, the same neck that moments ago was bleeding. "A friend taught me."

Lily tilted her head in disapproval. "One of your Slytherin friends?"

Severus didn't answer and Lily shook her head and opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly her attention turned to something behind Severus and she pulled him aside as a jet of yellow light shot passed them. Severus turned around and saw that James had found his wand while Sirius was still looking for his. He pushed Lily towards Alice and before Lily could react he pointed his wand at James and cast a jelly legs jinx which he easily ducked. Severus was trying to not cast any spells above fifth-year level, but he had a hard time remembering what was and wasn't. He cast a few spells that caught James off guard. Sirius found his wand and joined the duel. Severus was taking them both easily. As the duel got more heated, more attention was gathered. Everyone was curious about who would win, popular James and Sirius or the slimy, greasy, Snivellus. Suddenly both James and Sirius stopped and smirked; before Severus could figure out what was happening he heard a squeak: "petrificus totalus"

Severus's body went rigid as he fell face first, followed by a chorus of laughter. He immediately started concentrating his magic to break the curse but as panic filled his stomach he found it harder to concentrate.

"You gave us a lot of trouble Snivelly! I think you deserve a proper punishment." Then James turned to the crowd: "WHO WANTS TO SEE ME TAKE SNIVELLY'S PANTS OFF!?" The crowd cheered and Severus started to have a full-blown mental break down, which of course no one noticed because of the body bind, he closed his eyes and desperately tried to catch his breath. He heard a levicorpus and felt himself be yanked up by his ankles. He kept his eyes closed and waited for it to be over. Embarrassment filled him as the laughter picked. He should have known this was too good to be true. He waited for the dreaded "STOP!" He didn't need to open his eyes to recall the scene: the crowd parted as Lily pushed through. Potter tussling his hair.

"Evans! Come to see the show? Sorry, the spell almost hit you, it was meant for Snivelly here!"

'That's different,' Severus thought to himself.

"Stop this and let him go!"

"Only if you go out with me!"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on Evans, go out with me and I'll never lay a finger on old Snivelly again."

"You are an arrogant bullying toe rag and I wouldn't go out with you even if the other option was the giant squid."

"Though luck Prongs." Sirius smirked.

At that moment, the body bind finally broke and Severus took the opportunity to let out a long string of curse words that would've made a sailor blush, some were so bad even Lily "the queen of swearing" Evans couldn't stomach them.

"Wow, snivells! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? I think you need a nice cleaning after that! Scourgify!"

Severus started coughing as bubbles started pouring out of his mouth and the bitter taste of the soap made him gag and choke a few times

"STOP!" Lily practically screamed now wand in hand

"Ah... Evans don't make me curse you."

"Then take the curse off of him! What has he even done to you?!"

"Well, it's more of the fact that he exists really..." Severus spit some bubbles into James's face who had gotten a little too close and let out another string of curse words, all seeming to end with James and Sirius's gruesome deaths. "Silencio!" Sirius said now, thoroughly annoyed, but that didn't stop Severus who continued to scream and trash in silence. James raised his wand to cast another scourgify but was stopped by a jet of light that flew past his ear. "Next time I won't miss Potter! Final warning, let. Him. Go."

James gave Lily an annoyed look and literally let Severus go leaving him to plummet towards the ground head first and only lily's aresto momentum saved Severus from a concussion.

"You're lucky Evans was here to save you snivel-"

"I DONT NEE-"

Lily turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised and waited to see how he would finish his sentence.

"You don't need what Snivellus?" James asked

"I don't need saving from mediocre wizards who use second-year jinxes, Potter, go fuck yourself."

James opened his mouth to say something or curse Severus again but Lily stopped him

"I SAID STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

And with that she grabbed Severus by the scruff of the neck, picked up his wand and bag and dragged him off


	2. Chapter 2

Butterfly chapter 2

Lily didn't stop dragging Severus until they reached the astronomy tower, where Lily threw Severus's stuff in a corner and turned to him: "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN AND HELL WERE YOU PULLING THERE?! DO YOU WANT POTTER TO CURSE YOU?!"

Severus opened his mouth to respond but didn't get a chance as Lily continued:

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO AGGRAVATE HIM? YOU KNOW HOW IRRATIONALLY DANGEROUS THOSE DUMB PIECES OF SHIT ARE! OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THE MULTIPLE TIMES YOU'VE ENDED UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING BECAUSE OF THEM?!"

"I-I-"

"GOD! SEV! THOSE TWO ARE DANGEROUS! DONT FUCK WITH THEM LIKE THAT! I GET THAT YOU NEED TO DEFEND YOUR PRIDE OR WHATEVER. BUT DONT PUSH IT! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING IT?!"

"I'm... sorr-"

"SORRY DOESN'T COVER IT!" Lily bellowed. Severus watched as she continued on her rant, how her red hair would fly everywhere as she stomped around, How her cheeks and ears would flush, how she looked extremely terrifying with the way she looked at you as if she was thinking of the best way to kill you, and the way she yelled at you, yet also; cute... Severus softly smiled as Lily turned to him: "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?! WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT?!"

Severus stared at Lily with wide eyes and nodded.

"Really? what did I say?"

"Um... probably dishing that signature blend of swears and sound advice?"

YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" Lily threw her hands up and started to storm down the stairs. Severus ran to pick up his bag and then started running after Lily.

"LILY! LILY STOP! I'M SORRY!"

Her footsteps suddenly stopped and as Severus turned the corner, she was standing there with her arms crossed. Severus caught his breath for a second and then looked at Lily: "I'm sorry..." he said. Severus was at a loss for words as he always was with Lily. She could always see through his lies. It was part of what made her special.

" I... I don't know what's going on... I'll stop... I promise..." Severus bowed his head as to not look Lily in the eyes. She sighed and pressed her palms against Severus's cheek, making him lookup. "Stop apologizing. You just scared me. Potter is dangerous and Dumbledore loves him... you know he can get away with anything..." Lily pulled Severus into a hug and Severus hugged her back, smiling softly to himself. Lily forgave as quickly as she got mad. He pulled away from Lily and stared into her eyes, the same eyes he had stared at just 30 minutes ago before everything had gone black and he was back here.

"Sev...?"

He snapped out of it and realized he'd been staring at Lily and she now looked worried. "I'm fine... I just... I got distracted." He seemed to have left his sharp tongue where he last saw those eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes and ruffled Severus's hair. "You. Are. Impossible." She booped him on the nose with each word then laughed at his annoyed expression. "Come on, it's lunchtime." She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the great hall. There was a peaceful silence between them. As they walked, Severus started thinking about everything. He mostly wondered how he had ended up here. His mind kept wondering if this was a sick joke by Voldemort and this was all an illusion or something, or some form old magic... he'd have to look in the library. But whatever this was, he wasn't going back, he had his best friend and his biggest problem was dumb, dumber, Stuart little and their pet wolf. Severus suddenly stopped in his tracks. Lupin...

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, I think I made a mistake on my paper..."

Lily giggled. "You? Make a mistake?! Say something I can believe!" Severus let out an awkward laugh and continued walking with Lily. He sunk back into his thoughts again. He and lupin never actually got along but they still had their moments. Lupin always took his side in the order when he was right (which was always), and was the only one who didn't treat him like shit when Dumbledore revealed him as a spy. Another idea occurred to him: "if I develop the wolfsbane now, I won't have to share credit with Belby and I will have more time to work on some of its problems". He was amused by how fast his mind went to potions.

They finally arrived at the great hall. He followed Lily to the Gryffindor table and sat facing her. Then he started ruffling through his pack looking for some parchment, but all he found was his potions book and his defense against the dark arts book. He took out his potions book with a sigh and started scribbling down the ingredients needed and the recipe. Lily leaned forward with a piece of buttered toast. "What are you writing?" She asked as pieces of crumb fell in Severus's book.

Severus brushed them away as he continued to scribble feverishly. "It's an idea... for a potion."

"Nerd," Lily snorted and turned back to her food.

Severus smiled at Lily's comment and finished writing.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Hmm?

" When's the next full moon?"

"Why?"

"Potion ingredients."

"Are you telling me you don't know?" She eyed him suspiciously. He did not even know if he was real or not, how was he supposed to know the moon phase? In the world he came from, the last thing on his mind on that day was the moon...

"I... forgot to check..."

"I think it's in two days... or three..."

"OK, thanks!" Severus started eating some fried chicken when the "marauders" walked in. Severus ignored them as James walked over and stood behind him. "Hey, snivellus! I didn't know they allowed pets at the table."

A few people laughed and Lily stopped her argument with Marley about mermaids to glare at James, but severus ignored them and continued eating his meal.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Nothing James could say to him could be worse than what he remembered, but this did not mean he was not going to defend himself.

Severus sighed: "Go away, Potter."

"Oh, where did all that courage go?"

Severus rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned to face Potter.

"Nowhere, I just know when to close my mouth (for a change, he thought.) It would be a useful skill for you to learn Potter. Although I do worry that if you don't talk, you might actually have to use your brain for once."

"OHHH!" Was heard from around the great hall, and before Potter could respond Severus turned back to his meal and started eating again.

"Well, aren't you just hilarious?"

"I think I am."

Potter tried to pull his wand on Severus but Sev was quicker, he grabbed Potter but the robe and pushed him onto the Hufflepuff table and pressed his wand into James's back and got really close.

"You know what the best part about being a Slytherin is Potter?"

James opened his mouth but Severus cut him off and jabbed his wand a little deeper. "I know perfectly legal spells that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares. So I suggest you back. off."

And with that, Severus pulled away and went back to his chicken wings as if nothing had happened.

"Freak!" James sneered and walked to the other end of the table, his friends following him.

Lily waited for James to be out of earshot then flicked Sev's nose.

"Ow!"

"If he kills you, don't expect me at the funeral!"

"He won't!" (But somebody will… did…)

Lily glared at him, then returned to Marley to convince her that mermaids could be found in fresh and saltwater. Severus went back to his food now, a little sad. He had somehow managed to piss Lily off twice today.

He finished his lunch and was now checking things with a shocked Alice when he saw Remus get up and leave the great hall, Severus saw his chance to talk to him one on one since his friends usually didn't follow him to the library.

"I'm going back to the common room to study."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Severus sighed and left the great hall. Lily was still mad at him and he knew better than to reason with her while she was like this. He went after Remus, and sure enough, he was headed to the library. Severus already knew where he was going to sit, The one damaged beanbag chair in the back that no one liked to use. Well, no one except Remus and Severus. They had ran into each other there multiple times throughout their school career and Remus's one teaching year. Severus went into the library a minute after Remus. He walked calmly and quietly behind Remus who was studying for his transfiguration exam - completely relaxed and with his guard down. "Lupin!" Severus said a bit too loudly, just for the satisfaction of watching Remus jump out of his seat at being jump scared. Severus raised an eyebrow at Remus who was now sitting on the ground clutching his heart.

"I just got here Snape, go find another chair for today."

"I don't want the chair. I want to talk to you."

Lupin looked up and stared at him in confusion. "Me? Why?"

"Let's just say, I have a debt to settle." Lupin's eyes widened as he tried to grab his wand but Severus disarmed him while cursing at himself for his unfortunate choice of words.

"Not in a dueling way Lupin, calm down! I'm not here to attack you!"

Lupin still didn't believe him and was slowly backing into a wall.

"What do you want Snape?" Lupin practically spits at him. Lupin's eyes changed colour constantly, flashing from green to yellow, as his wolf came to defend, and Severus realized he probably shouldn't have scared him like that because a scared werewolf was a dangerous one. Severus was a little scared but he hid it as he rolled his eyes at lupin and offered him his wand back.

Lupin reluctantly took it and Severus sat down to draw lupin a map. "This is Professor Slughorn's private potions room, it's in the dungeons next to his private quarters. The portrait guarding it is Salazar Slytherin's. Be there at 11 pm sharp or don't bother. Don't bring your goons, otherwise, things will get unpleasant. Fast. Are we clear?"

"Yes, professor!"

Severus smirked to himself as he realized his teacher voice still worked. He turned to look at a confused and embarrassed Lupin. Severus handed him a map and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why should I come?" It was a fair question.

"Because I'm trying to help."

"Help with what?"

I know what you are... Moony."

He didn't turn around to look at Lupin's face, but he assumed horror. Before Lupin could say anything tho he turned the corner. Tonight was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 butterfly

Severus avoided everyone all day as he gathered the ingredients he needed for a weeks worth of wolfsbane. He ended up stealing some things from the private potions store and he hoped Slughorn wouldn't mind that he stole some mandrake leaves from the private potions store he kept in his chambers. All he needed next was the potion's eponymous ingredient - wolfsbane. He was heading to the greenhouses to pick some when he heard the clock in the courtyards first chime, signalling the start on curfew.

"Shit." Severus swore as he broke into a run. He almost got caught twice once by Hooch and once by Sprout, but he finally made it to the greenhouse that held the potion ingredients. He found the wolfsbanes and took as many petals as he could without it looking noticeable. He then ran all the way back to the castle and was standing in front of Slytherin's portrait by 10:55. He suddenly realized that Salazar might not let him in. His heartbeat picked up but he kept a serious face. "Finis mors est".

Salazar opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at severus. Severus was starting to wonder if maybe the password changed within these few years.

"Where's your teacher's note, young Slytherin?"

"Snape?"

Severus turned around and looked at Lupin, who was standing there reluctantly.

"Hi." He said to Lupin and then turned back to Salazar: "I can assure you that that this castle's potions master is perfectly fine with me being here."

Salazar raised an eyebrow at Severus and Severus stared back at him with determination and frustration.

"I'll go ask professor Slughor-"

"Check my memory. I know you know legilimency. Check my memory!"

Salazar glared at Severus and Severus glared back.

Remus interrupted what must have looked, to him, like an absurd staring contest. "I think I'll just go back. I don't want to get into trou-"

"Don't you fucking dare, Lupin. I'm trying to help you, remember?"

"Excuse me?!" Remus asked, indignantly, but he stayed put.

Severus ignored Remus and kept glaring at Salazar. Finally he felt the familiar sensation of his mind being perused, and showed Slytherin the memory of him teaching his first group of first years. Him and Salazar stared at each other for another minute.

"Enter, young Slytherin."

Severus huffed in relief as the portrait swung open to let them in. He turned to Lupin, who was just standing there, his mouth slightly agape, looking nothing like his usual calm and collected self. He jerked his head in the direction of the room and barked at him: "Get in!" Remus clutched his bag against his chest and walked into the room so fast he nearly tripped over. Severus did a quick survey of the hallway to make sure no no one had seen them and slammed the portrait shut, which got him an annoyed 'ow' from Salazar. He smirked to himself, then turned to lupin.

"Have you brought your transfigurations book?"

"N-"

Severus threw his at remus, who caught it in shock. "I suggest you stay silent and let me work. Unless you want to be trapped in a room with me until 4 a.m., that is."

"But you have to tell me! How do you know? What are you giving me? Why are you helping me?! Why-"

"That's enough questions for tonight! As for my answers, let's see. This potion I'm making," Severus said as he started setting up, "is called the wolfsbane potion. It's a potion I've invented and don't worry, it's been tested on someone and it's completely safe to use. Why am I helping you? Well, because like I said and like you so thoughtfully forgot, I have a little debt to settle. Don't ask, I won't tell you who told me. But he's helped me a lot and he'd want me to help you."

The water had come to a near-boil and he stirred in the silver and moonstone powders twice clockwise, thrice counterclockwise, and repeat until the concussion [huh? concoction?] turned gold, with black bubbles rising to the surface. He started chopping up the valerian roots.

"Yes, but how did you find out?!"

Severus continued to stare down the cauldron intently, as he answered almost absentmindedly, "you know, _Lupin_, if you weren't a werewolf I'd have been shocked! I mean, Remus Lupin. Remus, the guy who was raised by a wolf with his twin and Lupin, what did your parents expect will happen, naming you that? Not to mention that your mother's maiden name is Howell-"

"Yes! Sirius has pointed out the irony of my name! But you didn't find out because of my name, so how do you know?"

"I was not trying to explain how I know, but merely to point out that your name is Wolf McWolf the Second," Severus laughed at his own joke, and then went back to being serious. "I found out because someone revealed you to me."

"Who?"

"You know him, but not as well as you think you do."

"Who?"

"Have you turned into an were-owl now too, Lupin, or is that the only word you know?" Severus sneered and shook his head while he crushed the wolfsbane and stirred it in the essence of dittany. "I didn't know you were so talkative. If I had known, I would've found someone else." Lupin huffed and started studying his transfigurations. Severus waited for the potion to turn Murky green and then turned to Remus "hand over your chocolate."

"What?"

"Did you bring the 10% dark chocolate or the milk chocolate?"

"Umm.."

"HURRY!"

"10%!" Remus yelled and handed the bar over. Severus crushed two pieces and threw them in the potion. "Pure dark chocolate would have been better, but if I add a little more wolfsbane it should even out the sugar." Severus said to himself, as he started to crush more wolfsbane.

"How do you know what kind of chocolate I like?! Do you stalk me or something?!"

"Stalk _you_? If I had stalked you, you would never have guessed it, believe me. You're not as interesting and mysterious as you think you are."

Remus eyed him suspiciously, but Severus ignored him and stirred the potion until it turned sky blue and the blue smoke started coming off it.

"It won't have the effect it would normally have since the full moon is in two or three days-"

"The full moon is tomorrow..."

"Well, fuck!" Severus swore a little more before he caught himself and he remembered he was 15 and he should probably mind his language a little more. "Doesn't matter! It will do what it is intended to do, it will help with the pain. And you'll have basic control over your wolf self. But when you actually take the potion regularly you'll see it's true power."

"Ok."

Severus vialed the potions. "You have enough for about a one every night and I'll see you here next week. Do not be late." He handed remus a vial and started corking the rest. Remus sniffed the potion and eyed Severus suspiciously. "How do I know this won't just kill me?"

"Believe me, if I wanted to kill you I could've used cheaper ingredients. The wolfsbane alone costs 10 galleons a petal and let us not even talk about the silver. Killing you would be as simple as dipping your chocolate in a little bit of pure dittany. Untraceable, cheap, easy, and you wouldn't be able to taste it."

"I feel much safer now, thanks!" Remus eyed the chocolate he had given Severus.

"Again, I wouldn't waste such important ingredients just to kill you!" Severus threw the chocolate at him and took Remus's bag and put the other six vials in there. "Drink. Every last drop."

Remus took a small sip then spit it back into the vial. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL EVIL IS THIS?!"

"What were you expecting? Butterbeer?"

Remus scuffed up his nose. "It tastes like... like..."

"A fish left that was left in the sun for five weeks then marinated in shit for a month?" Severus quoted the evocative phrase Lupin himself used to describe the taste in that other life. "Yeah, but it works."

"That's... shockingly accurate..."

"What can I say? My first test subject was good with imagery."

"Who was it?"

"All you need to know is that you know him."

"He goes to this school?!"

Severus just stared at Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, you told me all I need to know."

Severus gave Remus a small almost unnoticeable smirk. "I did not tell you anything. I would not know where to begin," he thought to himself.

"Right... I guess I'll see you around..." he laid Severus's transfiguration book on the table "good luck on your exam."

"You too"

Remus gave Severus a little smile before he left the room.

"That was strangely pleasant..." Severus whispered to himself.

"I bet that was, I've seen you and his friends fighting a lot in the hallway!" Severus jumped out of his seat with his wand in hand before he remembered that Salazar had a portrait inside the office too.

"How long have you been there?"

"A few minutes..."

"Ugh..." Severus dropped his head and rubbed his temples.

"I guess you found out the hard way what the punishment for breaking a time turner is..."

Severus opened his and stared up and Salazar. "What?!"

Salazar raised his eyebrow.

"I did not break a time turner! I died and now I'm back here!"

Salazar now had both eyebrows raised.

"Fascinating, I thought your kind were extinct."

"My what?!"

Salazar gave Severus a smirk and left the portrait.

"SALAZAR?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MY KIND?!"

But it was no use, salazar had already left.

Severus slammed his head on the table. He didn't know how long he stayed there, but he was pretty sure he fell asleep at some point. But by the time he left the room it was almost 4 AM. He took a step towards the Slytherin common room before he remembered how he spent this night the first time around and decided to pay tribute to the memory of himself. He somehow made it all the way to the Gryffindor dorms without being caught. The fat lady was sleeping but a firm knock on the portrait woke her right up. "Yes? Go back to your dorms, Slytherin! It is past curfew."

"I want to speak to Lily Evans, please."

"Go back to your dorm."

"Lily Evans, please."

"Very well!"

The fat lady left her portrait and about five minutes later, Lily opened the door.

"Sev?"

"Hey Lily."

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Severus hugged Lily.

"Sev?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

Lily giggled. "Of course not! After 5 years I'm used to you and Potter squabbling. All I'm saying is I'm not coming to your funeral or to visit you in Azkaban if one of you ends up killing the other."

Severus smiled as he continued to squeeze Lily.

"I need to breathe, Sev..."

Severus let go and stared at Lily with a smile. He could swear he saw tufts of black hair and the lighting bolt scar for one second when he looked into Lily's eyes.

"So, did you need something?"

Severus was suddenly jerked back to reality

"Umm... no, no. I just missed you."

Lily playfully punched his shoulder. "You saw me this morning dummy!"

Severus scrunched up his nose and punched her shoulder back.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Huh, no! I was studying for the transfigurations exam."

"At... 3 AM? Why?"

"Sev, we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow! I'm not gonna be stressing out about matchbox mice in Honeydukes!"

Severus laughed at Lily's joke.

"Alright then, go back to studying. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Severus turned to leave, and heard Lily whisper to him: "Wear your AC/DC shirt, we're gonna go matchy matchy!"

He smirked at her and then waved and left. He had made it through this day and he and Lily were still best friends. He could not see how anything could go wrong now.


End file.
